Contingency
by BeniKaze
Summary: I've helped build the republic to its peak of glory, done the deeds the jedi deem 'wrong.' My work was never known past the council but after a major mishap I was exiled. However, during my leave things took a turn for the worst so I decided to cut my exile short. Its time I fixed the things I should have and take care of the problems I let get out of hand. Naruto x Aayla HIATUS


**Hello Hello, long time no see. Got bored today and wrote a bunch of pilot chapters for a Star Wars crossover. Figured I'd have some fun with it so here goes!**

 _"In the end, just three things matter: How well we have lived. How well we have loved. How well we have learned to let go" ~Jack Kornfield_

Chapter 1

Barriss Offee let out a sigh as she walked through the forest area of the jungle. Felucia was a hot and humid planet, not a nice climate like most in the outer rim. After being charged with blowing up the Jedi temple and trying to blame her former friend she was sent with Aayla. The blue skinned jedi master worked nearly exclusively on the outer planets and ones with the most hostile environments along with her troopers. This was her punishment, she had done wrong but she was still needed in this fight of the light and dark side. She accepted this quickly, knowing how Aayla viewed things and hoped under her she may find some kind of peace in the jedi once more.

Her business this time was the transmission saying someone had been poising the water supply on Felucia and since it was a planet of farmers the only other ones to do so would be the separatists based on the planet. Aayla was currently with the commander of 327th star corps, steering the army marching towards the base from their command inside her landed ship. Barriss was tasked with speaking to the remote groups of farmers scattered far from the base.

"I really don't understand why they'd poison their waters. These people obviously can't do anything against an army of droids" said the young Mirialan.

"Probably to draw someone out" said one of the 327th members. She was given command of the rest of the group. Aayla trusted her skill but knew if she was ambushed or attacked she'd need experienced soldiers with her and these four men were the best for the job.

"Who would they need to draw out here? A local famer looking at them funny?" asked another member.

"There could be a criminal out here they want to take in for themselves" said Barriss. She could imagine the other side to do that. Take someone no one else wants and get them to fight for them. They've done it before anyway so there wouldn't be a surprise if they did it here too.

"Let's just get this last one out of the way so we can regroup with commander and help with the clean up of those separatists" spoke the clone that had spoken first. Barriss stood in front with the clones flanking her two to a side as they walked up on the small plot of land. It was just a quarter of the size of the other farms but looked much newer than the rest.

"New resident, maybe this is the one" said the shortest clone of the bunch. The young jedi was having the same thoughts as they walked through the small pasture of odd plants and arrived at the door. Barriss signaled for them to stay farther back as she knocked on the door because it wouldn't do any good for four clones and a jedi to be standing right at your door. She waited then the door opened quietly before the sunlight crept in and let her see the figure standing in front of her.

He had on a simple orange short sleeved shirt, black pants and black boots. The only offset of color was his white cloak, long sleeved cloak he had on. His blonde hair and blue eyes were certainly not native of this planet at all. She did noticed, the sword tied to his left hip, a weapon not many used these days but considering the place she doubted it was for anything but fighting off local wildlife. There was one thing Barriss did notice immediate, the force seemed to move around him in an odd way but she had no time to look into it before he spoke.

"What can I do for this lovely jedi and her clone escorts?" asked the man with a polite smile.

"We were wandering if you knew anything about the recent poisoning of the local water supply just a few clicks from here."

"Not really, I'm kinda off the beaten path if you can't already tell. I really don't associate with anyone else, I even have my own water well nearby. I can help you guys find whoever did if you need a guide for area or a place to stay."

"No, thank you though. Have you seen any recent activity from the base nearby?"

"Nope, no flux of movement or ships. It's actually been pretty dead compared to usual so I thought they might be leaving soon or stopped caring to rearm this place."

"Thank you for the information. That's all we needed" said Barriss before turning heel and walking away. As they were walking through the plot of food the man spoke and what he said nearly made her miss a step.

"Be careful young jedi, your mind is troubled with false truths. Don't believe everything you read but take heed to all you see" said the man.

Before she could respond an order was sent through the radio "Execute order 66." Barriss barely had time to turn around when she saw four blasters being leveled at her. Then, as quickly as they were raised, they fell. All four men were decapitated in the blink of an eye and now standing in front of her was the man from before, his solid black blade drawn in his right hand. The man stood tall over her, his cloak blocking the clones falling bodies. The most unsettling thing to her was his face, lit brightly by the suns direct gaze, showed one devoid of the emotion she saw before. There was no smile, no remorse, just cold blue eyes staring her down. Then, as quickly as that looked shook her it disappeared and a smile reappeared on his face.

"Sorry for scaring you but I wasn't gonna keep my cover to let you die out here."

Barriss could barely form a coherent sentence "Who…..what…..are you?" She'd never seen anyone move like that, the speed was unheard of in any being. No one, jedi or not, could move that distance and still make a seamless attack.

"Names Naruto Uzumaki, sage and one of the last living ninja in the universe. Nice to meetcha!" The young jedi's mind was struggling, her clones turned on her with a simple statement and now she watched someone preform something that should have been impossible.

"Havin' trouble?" asked the blonde, leaning over a bit.

"I….uh-yea-no! I'm fine!" said Barriss, pushing him away a little and taking a few steps back.

"If you insist!" Barriss wanted to pry more, her thirst for knowledge was begging her to find more about this human, if he was just a human. Figure out how he moved like he did, or used that sword in such a manner. Her plans didn't work when she felt a massive hit to the force, as if the entire jedi force was being killed off.

"The orde seemed to be broadcasted to every clone then" said Naruto, looking up into the sky. How did he sense that too? Was he a jedi or just force sensitive? She was about to ask before it clicked in her head.

"Aayla!"

"Who?"

"My master, the one in charge. She's with the clone commander where we landed! She may be in trouble" said Barriss, taking off in a run but stumbling as she did. As she moved to get up she felt a hand wrap around her waist and lift her up.

"Whatever you do, don't move. We'll be there soon." She had no time to question in before he shot off like a speeder, moving faster than she'd expected him to move through the forested area. He scaled the changing terrain quickly before stopping just feet from the open door of the jedi masters ship. Naruto set Barriss down and helped her too her feet.

"Inside, she's somewhere in there" said the green skinned woman, slightly disoriented. Naruto nodded and lead the way, moving through the ship like he knew exactly where to go, as if he could sense her. There was no time for that question, she kept her curiosity down and activated her lightsaber as Naruto opened the door to the command room. The two didn't expect to see Aayla looking at the clone army as the commander was gearing up at the other side of the room.

"Barriss! You're alive!" Barriss didn't expect for the blue skinned woman to quickly run to her and hug her tightly before checking over her for any bodily harm.

"Master Aayla! Are you ok? How is Bly normal!" shouted the younger jedi.

"He did attack me at first but he was unarmed and a jedi is never unarmed. I tied him up and used the force to mind walk him and break whatever was inside his head feeling dark thoughts into him. He's all good now but it didn't work with the guards we had, it seems only some clones can withstand the mind walk."

"Who's the tall one?" asked the commander, motioning to Naruto who was now sheathing his sword.

"Names Naruto Uzumaki, traveling sage and a skilled ninja. I lived out here so no one would bother me but it seems that didn't quite work out with that separatist base and all this suddenly happening."

"Ninja?" asked Bly.

"Yes, just a fancy word for assassin really. I've been tasked before by Yoda himself for missions jedi aren't given so I figured I'd help you guys out with this little issue you have here."

"If you've helped us and Yoda knows you, then why haven't we heard your name?" asked Aayla, placing a hand on her hip. She was extremely suspicious, anyone could spout that crap but you had to have the action to back it up.

"Do you want me to prove my worth? I already killed those clones which were going to kill your friend in a split second, jedi aren't much harder." Aayla took that the wrong way, her skin bristled and she drew her lightsaber and looked to him.

"You compare a master jedi to a clone?"

"No, but to me the difference has little meaning. You are all just not much of a challenge in a one on one battle" said Naruto. He wasn't being rude, his face and body posture showed no kind of hostile nature but it was still take rudely by Aayla who saw him demeaning her skill and life as a jedi.

"Prove it then, put me in a position where I can't win and I'll see your words as true. Then-" Naruto held his hand up, causing her to stop and speaking and wait.

"If you wish to test me now is no the time or place. We have things to discuss regarding how we are to survive this sudden change of hostilities of clones towards jedi. This can continue later, unless you want to risk being found out." He stayed there, waiting until her lightsaber dissipated before he smiled and clapped his hands.

"Glad introductions are over! Now, you two seemed to have a plan before we got here so let's here it."

 **Yeah, it's short but more a pilot chapter. Just playing around with ideas at the moment but after six different pilots this one seemed to be the best of the bunch to continue off of. Now, Naruto is no manipulative god or anything but he doesn't just stand around. He's straight forward and blunt like usual but doesn't back down when challenged at all and will face hostility like this with the same amount of force. I'll dig deeper into his character, along with everyone elses, and the plot of how things are going to be moving since I've just kept two jedi alive that were killed off. I'll be using a mix of comics, movies and the animated series to get a well rounded feel. Aayla's story is heavily in the comics which is why I'll use it and the animated series delves decently into Barriss while I'll use the movies as the major plot points. See you in the next update, take care guys!**


End file.
